


Eternity

by PaleAngel



Category: Underworld (Movies) RPF
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Underworld: Blood Wars, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleAngel/pseuds/PaleAngel
Summary: After hundreds of years Marius finds Varga.  Varga will make the perfect wife for him.





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote a small prompt of Marius and Varga which I find no works on. Thought I'd be the first. Suggestions welcome to keep chapters going. Thank you....

“Who is that fellow?” Marius questions David referring to the blond male, Varga.  
“Varga,” David quips. Eyes on Varga. Marius decides to go check the blond out for himself, leaving David behind. 

Varga stands nearby a tree, under the moonlight and awaits Marius’ greeting, which he had been awaiting for an eternity. Now it was just beginning to flourish. Marius stops only inches away from the blond male who crosses his arms as to stop the dominant man in his tracks. “  
Not a step closer,” Varga commands, his icy blue eyes meet Marius’ dark eyes. Marius accustomed to having his way with everything, strangely takes heed to Varga's command.  
He licks his parched lips as if he were already savouring the smooth flesh of Varga's neck. 

“I’ve been searching for you for ages, Varga,” he leans in. “I lost track of you that day we first met in the fortress, from thence you were lost to me and now I find you.”

Varga remains unmoved, face cold as ice. No smile, no quiver of lip. Nothing. 

“Better late than never,” he gives in. 

Marius breathes a deep sigh of relief then demands, “Come spend eternity with me, I can't be without you any longer.” 

Varga let’s down his arms to his side, leans into Marius’ chest and their lips meet in a deep kiss. Marius wraps his arms about the blonde's waist bringing him into his body so deep. They hold their embrace for a few moments and Marius makes his way to Varga's neck, licking and savoring the young flesh. Varga releases deep moans of pain but pleasure from the dominant male's feral licks across his flesh. 

Thunder breaks out across the dark, night sky breaking the lovers loose from each others arms. 

Marius takes Varga by the hand and leads him away to a path that leads to the forest. 

“Let us go now Varga, we have so much to do.” Varga takes his lover's lead and they disappear into the night to begin eternity.


End file.
